List of School Days episodes
This is a list of episodes of the Japanese anime School Days. The episodes are directed by Keitaro Motonaga and produced by the Japanese animation studio TNK, while the music used in the anime is provided by Kaoru Okubo and produced by Yoshiyuki Itō of Lantis. The anime is based on the visual novel of the same name by the Japanese software company 0verflow, and follows the story of Makoto Ito, a male high school student, who has been admiring Kotonoha Katsura, a girl he has been seeing on the train on his way to school, as well as his interactions with Sekai Saionji, another student, who initially assists Makoto and Kotonoha to form a relationship. The first eleven episodes aired from July 3, 2007 to September 11, 2007 on TV Kanagawa Japanese television network. The episodes also aired at later dates on Chiba TV, TV Aichi, TV Osaka, TV Saitama and AT-X. The day before the final episode was scheduled to air, a sixteen-year-old girl killed her father with an axe in Kyoto. In response, the episode was preempted by TV Kanagawa, with the other stations soon following suit. The episode was later broadcast on AT-X on September 27, 2007, followed by two public screenings of the episode at Tokyo Anime Center's Akiba 3D Theater on the same day. Eleven pieces of theme music are used for the episodes; two opening themes and nine ending themes. The opening theme used in the anime series and the "Valentine Days" OVA is by DeviceHigh, while the opening theme for the "Magical Heart Kokoro-chan" OVA is by Megu Ashiro. The first ending theme is " by CooRie, which was used for episodes one and eight; the second ending theme is by Miyuki Hashimoto and was used for episode two; the third ending theme is by Kanako Itō, played in episodes three and eleven; the fourth ending theme is by Yozuca*, featured in episodes four and seven; the fifth ending theme was "Look at Me" by Yuria, played in episode five; the sixth ending theme was by Minami Kuribayashi, played in episodes six and ten; the seventh ending theme was by Minami Kuribayashi, which was remixed from the ending theme for the visual novel, and was used for episode nine; the eighth ending theme was by Kiriko, which was first used as the visual novel's opening theme, and was used for episode twelfth; and lastly, "Hello, my Happiness" by Kiriko, which was first played as an ending theme for the visual novel, and was played in the OVA Valentine Days. The theme songs were also accompanied by six insert songs. The first insert song was "Reasons for Tears" by Minami Kuribayashi, which was used in episode five and eleven; the second insert song was "Ocean of Memories" by Yozuca*, which was played in episode six; the third insert song was "Let me love you -Remix Version-" by Haruko Momoi, which was remixed from the insert song used in the visual novel, and was used in episode nine and ten; the fourth insert song was by Rino, which was first played as an ending theme to the visual novel, and was used in episodes eleven and twelve; the fifth insert song was by Kanako Itō, which was first featured in the visual novel the theme for the 3 bad endings, and was played in episode twelve; and lastly, "Look at Me" by Yuria, which was used in the OVA. A single for "Innocent Blue" was released on July 25, 2007, and an album titled School Days Ending Theme+ was released on August 22, 2007 containing eight ending themes and the insert songs. The anime's original soundtrack was released on September 9, 2007 by Lantis. Episodes References School Days